<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what do i do? by youriko_is_my_jam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417693">what do i do?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam'>youriko_is_my_jam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people thought being a cop would be cool action scenes like in the movies. Maybe even just being a donut eating gag in a bad comedy movie. Shizuka wished she could prove these people wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitazawa Shiho/Mogami Shizuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what do i do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my stomach growled for szsh so i had to feed it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most people thought being a cop would be cool action scenes like in the movies. Maybe even just being a donut eating gag in a bad comedy movie. Shizuka <i>wished</i> she could prove these people wrong. Just with her own two hands and maybe a raise of her voice if she was feeling spicy. Her job was just like a boring office job but you get the perk of carrying around weapons that you’ll never use because crime basically didn’t exist around you (except for that one time your coworker parked illegally and you had to ticket him but does that <i>really</i> count). </p>
<p>Signing up for this, she knew that it would mainly be: go wherever some lady called you, tell her it’ll be okay, write some paperwork, then go home. Shizuka did, in fact, <i>not</i> (key word: not) sign up for this.</p>
<p>It happened a moment ago, she stood in the main lobby of the station, talking to whatever other person decided to talk to her. Until, a woman brought in a child. The girl looked to be about thirteen, her hair cascading down her back in twin tails. The dark-haired woman couldn’t help but stare at the duo. Was something wrong? Were they running away from someone and needed help? Was Shizuka finally about to get some action? </p>
<p>Surely not.</p>
<p>The woman finally spoke up. “Good evening officers…”</p>
<p>A few hellos were heard from around the room, Shizuka’s own voice mixed in with the bunch. </p>
<p>“So what seems to be the problem, ma’am?” one of her coworkers asked.</p>
<p>“Well, you see…”</p>
<p>The woman went on to explain what had happened. So apparently, the child (who’s name was Serika) had basically run away from home to go experience the “family diner” she’s heard so much about. Shizuka must have put on a weird face because as soon as the woman left, Serika was left in her care.</p>
<p>“Well, you better head home, Mogami! You got a kid now!”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Shizuka replied.</p>
<p>A few laughs were heard.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget to tell the wife! Last time I didn’t tell her something, she made me sleep on the couch for a week!”</p>
<p>Another round of laughs.</p>
<p>Shizuka was fed up with it at this point but she couldn’t just <i>leave</i> the kid. She grunted before taking Serika to the back. All the dark-haired woman did back there was take her stuff. Shizuka led her into the car and thought about what she would tell ‘The Wife’. </p>
<p>It wouldn’t be <i>too</i> hard to tell Shiho, right? Her girlfriend since basically highschool would probably allow this. All she would have to say was the following: Oh my dearest honey, the love of my life, my absolute darling, I, Mogami Shizuka, your girlfriend of ten years, have brought home a child. Yes, she would absolutely be able to tell her like that. Shizuka smacked her head against the car wheel but not without honking the horn and promptly scaring herself and Serika. </p>
<p>The drive home had been somewhat uncomfortable. Why wouldn’t it be? This kid basically jumped into some stranger’s car who she should trust one hundred percent to keep her safe. Of course. Absolutely. Many sighs have been let out during the course of the drive.</p>
<p>And when Shizuka finally arrived at the doorstep, she feared what she would find. An angry girlfriend? A surprised girlfriend? Maybe even neutral and god forbid she was… in better terms… active while a child was there. Shizuka opened the door and was glad to see Shiho was surprised! But then her face shifted into confusion with a hint of ‘what the fuck’.</p>
<p>“Shizuka?”</p>
<p>“Yes, dear?”</p>
<p>“You’re home early, aren’t you?” Shiho walked towards the woman.</p>
<p>Shizuka shuffled her feet around. “Yes, yes I am.”</p>
<p>“You have a little something extra, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Shizuka let out a nervous giggle. “Yeah, just a little something from work.”</p>
<p>“Work, huh,” she asked, standing in front of Shizuka and Serika.</p>
<p>Shizuka gulped.</p>
<p>“Well,” Shiho started, “be honest, where did she come from?”</p>
<p>“Work! Some lady came in and everyone just kinda, gave her to me to take care of until her dad calls!”</p>
<p>Shiho sighed. “Oh dear.”</p>
<p>Serika looked at both of them.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess we should at least feed her.”</p>
<p>The duo ended up taking her to the diner she wanted to go to. It was a blast! Shiho got to make friends other than the ones she constantly scowled at during her shifts (sorry Kana) and Shizuka got to see a happy Shiho! Soon enough, Serika’s dad came to pick her up and thanked the two for taking care of her. He even left them some money to pay them back for the dinner so it was a win-win situation.</p>
<p>Serika’s departure left a hole in Shiho’s heart. They had so much fun together, talking about various music things in the diner. This, however, gave Shizuka a brilliant idea.</p>
<p>“Let’s adopt a kid.”</p>
<p>“Are you insane?” Shiho asked.</p>
<p>“No! I’m serious!”</p>
<p>The two stared at each other. Then laughed.</p>
<p>“Yeah right, imagine us as parents,” Shiho said.</p>
<p>“We’d accidentally make the kid so competitive they won’t be able to make friends.”</p>
<p>Shiho giggled. “Sure, miss ‘I can’t go a single day without bothering the girl in my class’.”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Shizuka said with a smile.</p>
<p>They ended up adopting a dog.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so anyways zero research went into this all i know is cops do paperwork and thats it<br/>Twitter - @magimine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>